


The Order of Rules

by aperture_living



Series: Interlocked [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, Companionable Snark, Dom/sub, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Post Series, Power Play, Sarcasm, Seme Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aperture_living/pseuds/aperture_living
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As like with most things, Naruto refused to let this go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Order of Rules

**Author's Note:**

> I think this might be a start of a series with random snippets into their post series sex life where Sasuke is part of ANBU and Naruto is Hokage. I have a few ideas in mind...Hm.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

It wasn’t planned. It wasn’t laid out with mission objectives, wasn’t a pre-played idea with maps and miniatures, with hours of staring and hopes and dreams resting on the shoulders of one person. It wasn’t even a glimmer of thought, not until the accident happen, not until those two sentences were spoken in that strange flatness that was so customary from Sai’s throat.

“Oh, I didn’t realize you were busy, Lord Hokage. I will leave you alone with your trained pet, then.”

The door clicked close and Naruto was laughing, some snickering mocking thing because _come on, man, it was funny, take a joke_ , but the silence from the Uchiha was ominous and foreboding, punctuated only by a growl that wasn’t hidden by his ANBU mask for once. Naruto would have teased him more, would have, had the words right on his lips ( _take the stick outta your ass and get a sense of humor!_ ), but the sound died in his throat when he caught the look in those black eyes.

There was something underneath, a lurking dangerous thing, a longing. A flicker of truth. A want that transcended everything else. The walls covering it were strong, but he had known Sasuke since he was small, since the academy, had been in death-defying situations with him, had chased after him for years, had fought a war at his side. He knew. He knew the cracks, traced them with his tongue long after the sun set through the village and no one else could see. 

Something about that sentence had set Sasuke off. Naruto replayed it in his head, every syllable, every word: busy, Hokage, alone, leave...

...trained pet.

_Trained pet._

Sasuke dragged his gaze back from that shut door, narrowing them as he looked at Naruto. “Idiot.” His gloved hands found a stack of mission reports they had been discussing before they were interrupted, the contents only vaguely important (but now utterly expendable), before he slowly realized those blue eyes were glued to him. “What?”

_I know your secret. Maybe._ Because there could not be a secret, not really, Naruto could have just been reading into it way too much. But he swore, _swore_ he could see a flicker of something back behind those eyes. Something that wanted more. So, he said, “Get me that stapler,” to test the waters.

And Sasuke replied with a curt, “You’re not broken, dumbass. Get it yourself.”

No one else would have dreamed to speak to a Hokage like that, but Naruto just shrugged it off; that was Sasuke, that was how he had been when they were young, and how he had been after the war; why would being in ANBU or their nights alone make things any different? That was life, that was what they liked, their roles scripted and written in a way that was comfortable for them. Sasuke kept it a little easier in front of people (sometimes), but alone, the gloves were off. 

Like now. And like in ten minutes when Naruto said, “Run and get me some ramen for lunch,” and Sasuke hissed, “In what language does ‘ANBU’ mean ‘waiter’?”

 

 

 

As like with most things, Naruto refused to let this go.

The orders were held back, though tested sometimes when no one was around (“Get thi-” “No.” “I want you to-” “No.” “But Sasuke, I ask--” “I don’t care.”), leaving him at a standstill. But battleplans weren’t abandoned, maps weren’t discarded; this was a territory that was teeming with wildlife, and it was a matter of cataloguing and befriending it all. He could do it, if he could just find a way to bring them out. 

It was the age old riddle: _How do you get an Uchiha to loosen up a little and enjoy life_? The problem was, he didn’t know. No one did. And their private life was just that: private, an unspoken promise that was ages old; there was no one he could talk to, no one he would dare to bring this up to, and he was left with his own speculations, his own thoughts. 

_Sasuke. I know I wasn’t seeing things that day. I know you liked what he said. So how do I get you to admit it._

The answer came in the form of a trash decree. 

Naruto had read it with all the conviction of a bored three year old before naptime (for those that thought the Hokage’s life was full of excitement and honor, they were in for a rude awakening: it was eighty percent paperwork and legal bullshit, and twenty percent meetings with boring dignitaries; Naruto had exactly one parade on the day of his inauguration, and it had been all protocol since), before reading it again. And again. Again. 

It wasn’t the words; the words were mind-numbingly droning. No, it was the thought behind it, the meaning of a decree.

Sasuke would never follow a rule set just for him, would never break down and bow and follow orders in a way that would set him apart. He needed to be an equal; even being in one of the top ANBU positions had him talking back, pulling tightly on their roles, a control that was a balancing act. Telling him to fetch was about as effective as asking a bear to do the same thing. 

But if the bear was put into a corral, the same one that all the other bears had to follow so it wouldn’t feel singled out...

Even if it was just for him, even if Sasuke didn’t know it was just for him, even if he just played along, that would be enough. It had to be.

 

 

 

“You want me to _what_?”

This was the moment when a lesser man would break. The look in Sasuke’s eyes promised a death worthy of a warlord, a little sneer on his lips, his hands curled into tight fists at his sides, and Naruto had to fight to be unmoving, unflinching. It was worth it. The wrath, the glares, everything would be worth it, as long as Sasuke could let the fuck _go_.

“It’s an old rule, and I’ve been getting shit about not following it.” Naruto leaned back in his chair, his shoulders rolling like _Whatcha gonna do_. “No one is going to see it but me. It’s not a big deal.”

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed. “If you’re the only one who’s going to see, then why do I have to do it?”

“Special treatment.” And it was going according to script; he had planned out every scenario the night before. Sasuke followed the path Naruto predicted to a T. “People are already saying I let you have too much slack.” And that wasn’t a lie; it was a line he had been given for months now, and Sasuke knew it, had heard it when people didn’t know he was standing there, which lead to awkward retractions that didn’t mean anything in the grand scheme of courtesy. “Just do it, so we can get on with today, will you?”

Was it the feigned exasperation, or the pointless arguing that made him give in? Did it matter? Naruto watched as Sasuke went down to one knee, his head bowed, silent and unmoving, a statue carved and beautiful in its service. 

He said nothing, just watched. Waited. It was beautiful in its own right, and he found it made his heart skip a myriad of beats. And when Naruto told him he could get up, he saw that same thing, that same flicker of heat buried in the back of those dark eyes like when Sai called him a “trained pet”. And Naruto knew he had started his victory.

 

 

 

It started with kneeling, but it bred from there: when to wear the ANBU mask, how to address him (which had been the most difficult of moves to make, and Sasuke still didn’t comply with a hundred percent of the time), how often to check in. And every time a new decree dripped from his lips, that momentary flash of _something_ slid past Sasuke’s eyes in a way that made Naruto thankful for the concealing Hokage robes in the office. 

“I know what you’re doing.”

Naruto glanced up from the trade agreement on his desk (glad to, really; it was boring and tedious and the legal jargon was a complete bore) and saw nothing. Climbing to his feet, he leaned over his desk and looked down to where Sasuke was kneeling, his head bowed. 

“Huh?” Because who said Hokages had to be elegant speakers?

“I know what you’re doing, idiot.” Sasuke lifted his head, eyes narrowed slightly, his mouth a tight line. “I’m not stupid; you’re painfully obvious. I’ve seen the others around, and I’ve heard them talking. You’re giving me different rules. I know why.”

Heat would have flooded Naruto’s cheeks if it had been someone else, but this was Sasuke, he had been trying to help, and besides, they had already seen each other naked more times than he could count. Being caught like this was inevitable. It didn’t matter. “I--”

“ _You_ could have just _asked_ ,” Sasuke said, his eyes flashing.

So, Naruto did.

 

 

 

The ropes were like snakes--

No. No, Naruto didn’t want to think like that. Bad analogy. _Bad._

The ropes were like vines wrapping around a tree, capturing it, locking it in, but soft enough to not mark it. Sasuke was down on his knees, the red braided bonds wrapping his arms together behind him, then criss-crossing up over those strong shoulders, over his chest, and cinching around the angles of his strong stomach. When he bowed his head, those damn black bangs covered his face, and Naruto had loved seeing those eyes, those dark eyes that he had spent years chasing, stumbling after.

Because these were the eyes he always wanted the see, no burden of history, no hatred, no past. The shackles of that pain was gone, and in this blissful solitary moment, when Sasuke was tied up, when Sasuke let himself go, when Sasuke could just exist in the comfort of Naruto’s guidance, he seemed truly free. No thoughts, no traumas, nothing but the obedience (though, don’t call it that to him). And that was the greatest part about this, better than the sex, better than the climax, better than the rush of having the second strongest ninja (because he was the first, of course, of course) down on his knees in front of him.

Sasuke was free of all the demons that preceded this moment. Sasuke was free.

So, his hand grabbed Sasuke’s chin and pulled it up, and he kissed him hard, knowing that this wasn’t everyday, that tomorrow Sasuke would throw him against his desk and probably make him growl and dig nail grooves into the fine wood grain when he fucked him hard from behind, and that the day after that, they would probably have a quickie out on the training fields after a long spar (tradition, tradition). And he knew that when he grabbed the ropes winding around those strong arms and yanked him backwards, pushing him up into the ties on his chest, he knew Sasuke could easily do this to him a few days from now.

And Naruto was fairly certain that was the best part about dating a rival.


End file.
